


Shape of You by Ed Sheeran

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Series: GOT7 Song Fanfics (All My Favorite SONGS!!!) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Based on Shape of You by Ed SheeranMark has issues and Jackson loves his imperfections





	1. Perfectly Insecure

Mark looked himself in the mirror once again, completely disgusted with his twig-like body.

The bumps of his ribs were too prominent. He needed to get rid of them. The chub on his face was too prominent. He needed to get rid of them. Mark poked at his cheeks and at his bare torso. "I hate this body." Youngjae and Yugyeom always thought that it was so unfortunate for Mark to think he looks ugly when in fact he was one of the hottest people they had ever met. However, Youngjae was the only one who knew why Mark was like this. Something about an unhealthy relationship with his ex-girlfriend that broke up with him because he didn't have the ideal body she wanted. Youngjae hated her even if he hadn't met her.

Yugyeom was passing the bathroom when he heard Mark say those words. His eyes droop from the sadness of not being able to get through to Mark despite being friends for a couple years and as roommates with him and Youngjae. Youngjae had hoped that the new dog they got would cheer him up a bit. It worked, but only for a short period of time. Coco was starting to get affected by Mark's pessimistic, quiet character.

"Mark-hyung! We need to get to school!" Mark jumped at the booming voice from the hall. It was obviously Youngjae. He smiled at the fact that Youngjae knew exactly when to jump in and distract him from his insecurities.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jackson had just gotten to the bar when he spotted his 2-year-crush, Mark Tuan. Jackson first saw him when he first entered university. It was his first year in university and in Korea. He was proficient in Korean but still had some trouble. That was when Mark came in. He found out that Mark was a year older than him and had the same major, athletics. Mark helped to translate a few phrases and spoke to him in his native tongue. Jackson was very happy and never noticed his unconscious feelings toward the older.

Tonight, Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Bambam went to a local bar to catch up with each other. Jinyoung and Jaebum were abroad on a music scholarship, and Bambam had gone back home to Thailand to help his mother in her new Korean restaurant. Jackson was more than surprised to see his crush at that same bar. He looked to be with someone else and watching the stage. Tonight there was a performance by someone that went by Ars. When he first saw the name he thought of something else before Jinyoung clarified. That was a very awkward conversation...

Jackson and his friends had always despised the club. Well...Bambam not really, but that's not the point. Jackson was hoping to find love and move on from his longtime crush only to find his crush at the same bar seemingly enjoying the festivities. He overheard his conversation with the taller male that Bambam seemed to have his eye on. "Do you think I should get plastic surgery?" That surprised Jackson to no end. Why would someone as perfect as Mark Tuan want plastic surgery? What imperfections could he possibly have?

"Hyung, we've talked about this before. You're perfect. Don't let the thoughts get to you. The stares people give you aren't of disgust, they think you're hot, you're cool, you're cute. Believe me, I've heard far too many secretive conversations about how handsome you are. So, stop thinking that you're ugly!" Mark still didn't believe him. He wanted someone he loved to tell him how handsome he is. How perfect he is just the way he is. Not that he didn't love Yugyeom, but someone that'll be his for all eternity.

"Whatever. Youngjae's already done with his performance. Let's get some more drinks." The taller sighed as he watched his hyung walk away. "Hey. I'm Jackson. Can I ask you something about Mark-hyung?" Yugyeom turned to see a shorter, buff male. He didn't look Korean nor did he sound Korean. "I'm Yugyeom. What about Mark-hyung?" Yugyeom had his suspicions about this bleach blonde guy that was most likely Chinese. "Why is he so...I don't know, insecure? He's like the perfect guy." He had a crush on him, Yugyeom could tell. "You're from our university, right? You probably know about how he's never been in a relationship there. There's something about his past that holds him back. I think it was bullying but Youngjae-hyung knows the whole story." He pointed at Youngjae that was walking towards him in his sweaty glory.

"Try talking to Mark-hyung actually. He'll probably talk to you more than he does with me." Yugyeom had a point. Mark would talk more with the foreign students than with him and Youngjae. Mark was more comfortable with the foreigners because they didn't judge him as much as the Korean population. "Yien?" Jackson said. Mark turned with surprise written on his face. Nobody usually calls him by his Taiwanese name except for the Chinese foreigners he'd talk to.

"Jiaer? What are you doing here?" The conversation had already gotten into full-on English and Mandarin. "I came to catch up with a few friends. What about you? You seem a little stressed." Mark showed a sad smile. "You could say that." Jackson did a full scan of the older sitting next to him. "You look great today. I like the new hair color," he said pointing at his baby pink hair. Mark chuckled and smiled a bit more. "Thanks. I like your hair, too." "REALLY?!? OH my GOSH! You're the first to tell me that!!! Finally! At least there's SOMEBODY that appreciates the change," Jackson suddenly yelled out, eyeing his friend at the side.

Mark finally giggled. Oh, he definitely knew that Jackson was just cheering him up, and it was working. "You know, Yien. I think that you look perfect. There's no need to think about your imperfections because I'm in love with the shape of you." Mark truly appreciated the compliment...just, not the song reference. "Did you just reference an Ed Sheeran song?" "Maybe... But the point is that you're perfect as you are. I fell in love with that. I also fell in love with your kind personality."

Mark's eyes grew at the sudden love confession. That was the first time anyone had every declared their love for him. It felt assuring. He could feel his confidence building itself back up as Jackson continued to compliment the man to the point that he started to cringe and curl in on himself from embarrassment. "Oh my God, stop!" Mark hid his face in his hands and silently squealed. "Yien, just know that even though you think you're ugly, everyone else thinks you're like the most handsome, coolest person on Earth. You are to me, and that's all that matters." Mark was speechless and showed Jackson a fond smile. "Thank you, Wang Jiaer. For cheering me up."

They hugged it out and Mark did something he'd never done before. He kissed Jackson on the cheek before leaving the bar and his number in Jackson's phone. His heart started to beat just little more. 

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jackson stared excitedly at the number in his phone. He made his crush smile and blush at him. He got his number and a kiss on the cheek from him. "Ok, Wang Jackson. Get your shit together and text him already." He frantically typed out the words as carefully as he could before erasing and rewriting again. "My God, Jackson-hyung. Just send him a friggin' text. You've been rewriting that text for the past 15 minutes!" Bambam exclaimed. "Okay, okay! Hold up."

Jackson settled on a meet up at the buffet near the university. It was in the shopping center so they could also go shopping while getting to know each other a little more. It was a great plan. Mark sent him the ok and Jackson could be seen jumping on the bed and screaming into plush toys he got from his mother. "Shut up! I wanna sleep!" Bambam yelled from the other room. "Sorry!" He didn't feel sorry at all at the moment. He now got a date with his crush.


	2. Insecurely Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Mark stared at his phone screen in excitement. The text conversation that confirmed everything. He was just asked on a date by Jackson Jiaer Wang. He always knew about his subconscious feelings but he never acted on them. He and Jackson met when Jackson had no idea where to go and Mark, being the nice senior, helped him around campus. He said yes, of course. He was extremely excited for it. In fact, he couldn't wait to walk out the door to get to the shopping center.

When Mark actually looked at the time, he almost jumped into the ceiling. He had just a little over a half hour to get ready before the date. "Yugyeom! Youngjae!" The two said boys ran into the eldest's room with urgency. "Help me. I don't know what to wear." Yugyeom's eyebrow twitched in the slightest, but it didn't go unnoticed. "Sorry, but I need your help! The date's in half an hour! I'll go shower right now, just choose my outfit for me, please?" Mark broke out the puppy eyes that no one could ever resist, except his mom. "Fine! Go!"

Yugyeom and Youngjae sighed and walked to Mark's closet. It was just becoming Spring from the cold Winter, but it was still sweater weather. Surprisingly, they found a thin, dusty rose turtleneck. Then hidden in the corner was a pale, pastel pink knitted sweater. They go well together. They would match Mark's hair and make him a little brighter. For some reason, colors affected Mark's moods a lot. They put it all together with a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans and his random white, low converse. Mark was going to look cuddly as hell. (If hell even is cuddly...)

Mark practically tumbled out of the bathroom in red boxers and dripping hair. "You done?!?" Youngjae just rolled his eyes and pointed at the outfit on his bed. 20 minutes left. "Dry your hair at least so I can style it," Youngjae said. Let's face it, Yugyeom was the fashion wiz and Youngjae was the hair stylist. Mark frantically put on everything and as predicted, he looked great and cuddly as hell. Mark threw his towel over his head and vigorously rubbed, making Yugyeom flinch at the harsh speed. "There. Now what?" A chair was placed in front of the bathroom mirror and Mark followed Youngjae back in.

"I'll just tousle it a little and keep it down. We want the cuddly guy look." Mark had his moments of doubt but let his friends take care of him. "Finishing touch." Yugyeom handed Mark his usual silver chain necklace. Mark had the cuddly yet tough look working for him and fuck, he looked good as fuck.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jackson was waiting by a pillar, scrolling through his phone. His bleach blonde hair was also loose but still parted in the middle, like he'd been running his hand through it. He wore a large, black and white knit sweater that was partially tucked into black skinny jeans. He wore a pair of black suede combat boots that also kept the tough factor.

Jackson looked up when he noticed a stare burning through him. Mark was walking towards him in all his glory. "Looks like we both went for the cuddly tough guy." The remark made Mark smile a little more than he already was. "Sorry if I'm late. Am I late?" "No, no. I just got here as well. Let's go, then?" They walked side by side to the buffet restaurant. "

People watched them like hawks. It was as if they were all at a public fashion show, Mark and Jackson being the models. "Jiaer. Do you think I look good?" "You always do." Jackson smiled at the older, reassuring him. "I mean, you've got to be kidding. You're practically a god! I can't even describe how-" Mark cut him off with both sweater paws. "You're embarrassing me!" he whisper-yelled. "Mmph mmmph mmmmmmph!" Jackson pushed the hands off his face and repeated, "It's the truth!"

They arrived at the buffet and paid for the fee. They had spotted a thrift store nearby and decided to go there afterward. "This is really starting to feel like a date." "Good." The familiar voice startled Mark. It made him turn around so fast that he almost dropped his plate. "YOUNGJAE!?!" "And Jaebum, and Yugyeom, and Bambam, and Jinyoung. The other four are working." "You work here?" "I told you I got a job!" Youngjae looked at him as if he was deeply offended. "You didn't say where!"

Youngjae just waved him off and went back to work. Now that he knew that their friends were working here of all places, Mark was dying on the inside. "Jackson!" Jackson turned in response. "We need to leave as soon as possible." "Why?" "Our friends are watching," he discreetly stated. Jackson seemed to have a look of realization. "I forgot they worked here. I'm so sorry." "It's ok. Let's just go eat and escape to the shop we saw. There were some really nice plaid shirts I want." Jackson agreed immediately.

They piled their plates, surprising Jackson. He thought Mark wouldn't eat so much. Mark was surprised with himself. He usually ate very little while in public. But, Mark felt comfortable with Jackson. It was like Jackson put him in their own world with nobody but them. No one was judging, no one was watching. Mark loved it.

They spent hours talking and walking and shopping and talking and loving each other secretly. Like, you can't even imagine how long they spent talking to each other. Even though Jackson was the one the talked the most, Mark actually had some stories of his own that went on for soooooooooooo long. Like, was it even-

"I think the narrator needs to shut up..." Mark suddenly said. (Sorry.) "It's okay. Soooooooooooooo Jiaer." Jackson looked at the pink guy next to him. "Yeah?" "I was thinking...I-I...Since last-no, umm." Jackson chuckled at Mark's adorableness. Let's face it, Mark is cute af. "I like you," Jackson suddenly blurted. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Mark looked slightly offended but blushed the same pink as his hair. "I was supposed to say that! Will you be my boyfriend?" Jackson laughed his signature high-pitched laugh and looked at Mark in the eye. "Of course."

Jackson watched as Mark yawned and placed his head on his shoulder. "Let's go home?" "I wanna see your house. Yugyeom and Youngjae are probably home by now." Mark wanted some more alone time with Jackson. Jackson threw a look of pure love at Mark. He grabbed his BOYFRIEND'S hand and helped him up. "Of course." Jackson led Mark to his humble home, hand in hand. Did I mention that Jackson lived alone?

However, nothing of the sort happened that night. "Here." Jackson hand Mark one of his hoodies and sweatpants. "You can take a shower if you'd like." Mark nodded and walked into the bathroom. Similar to his own, there was a large mirror on one side and a shower with clear barriers occupying the other. The toilet hid behind the shower by the farthest end from the door. Mark took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh no," he thought. The insecurities were coming back once again. He traced his body from the waist up. He didn't like it. He was too skinny. He wasn't good enough. Why would Jackson have agreed to this? He didn't notice that the door still remained slightly open. It was enough for Jackson to peer through.

Mark's vision went dark and he panicked. "Shhh. Hyung, you're perfect. You don't need to look at yourself to know that you are the most perfect person on Earth." Mark felt Jackson's free hand caress his naked torso. He shivered at his touch. "I'm in love with the shape of you. And though my heart's falling too, I'm in love with your body," Jackson recited. "Those lyrics couldn't be more perfect. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Don't try and change that. So please, love yourself a little more. See your body as a treasure. I sure do. I love you, Mark Yien Tuan, just as you are."

Mark could feel his tears flowing from underneath Jackson's hand. "I love you, Jackson Jiaer Wang." That night he knew that he'd found the person that made him feel perfect.

After all, he was in love with the shape of him.


End file.
